Las Lluvias de Castamere
by NicoOrelov
Summary: Una historia sobre la Rebelión de los Reyne y los Tarbeck, y de como Tywin Lannister se convirtió en una leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic de Canción de Hielo y Fuego y quisiera saber que piensan sobre él. Todos los derechos reservados a George R.R. Martin. No olviden opinar o escribir sus reviews.

Capítulo 1: Antes de la tormenta

Kevan

—Estoy muy feliz por ti— dijo Kevan abrazando a su hermana.

Genna Lannister tenía en su juvenil rostro un mar de lágrimas, quizás de felicidad, quizás de tristeza o tal vez de miedo, ese era el día en que ella se convertiría en mujer.

—Kevan—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—tengo miedo—

—Lo sé—se separó un momento de ella y la tomo por los hombros desnudos que salían de su vestido—todos tienen temor la primera vez—

Se abrazaron un momento para que luego una dama de compañía irrumpiera en la habitación con la excusa de prepararla para la boda, para Kevan su hermana ya estaba lista para poder deslumbrar con una sola sonrisa a su prometido.

Salió del aposento y comenzó a deambular en los pasillos de Casterly Rock .Quizás Genna estuviera feliz por casarse pero su opinión era muy distinta. Cualquier persona era mucho más capaz que Emmon Frey para ser el esposo de una Lannister pero según su padre había razones para casarla con el caballero de la tierra de los ríos.

Tytos Lannister había arreglado el matrimonio desde que Genna tenía 7 años y se habría casado con Emmon si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Damon Crakehall, uno de los más leales banderizos a los Lannister y consejero de Tytos, que insistió en retrasar la boda hasta que Genna fuera mayor de edad. Hacía un año que el señor de Refugio Quebrado había muerto así que Tytos metió manos en el asunto de una manera totalmente irracional.

Sumner Crakehall llegó a Casterly Rock poco antes que Emmon Frey e intentó de convencer a Tytos que su hija tomara la mano de algún caballero de oeste o de los famosos Tully pero se negó por la simple idea de amistad hacia Walder Frey.

El día que Tytos anunció el matrimonio en medio de una cena con sus banderizos, Elene Tarback se rió a vivas voces junto con su marido mientras se retiraba de la sala junto a otros nobles. Seguramente fue por inocencia o más en un intento de mantener unido la opinión de los nobles a los Lannister que Tytos falló por apurar sus comentarios mientras otros señores intentaban de dar la mano de sus hijos a Genna.

Kevan desvió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y supo que debía subir al septo para poder llegar junto a Genna, pues le había pedido que fuera su acompañante hasta el altar. Subió las escaleras de Casterly Rock hasta llegar al Septo que Lann el Astuto había colocado en lo más alto del castillo para intentar de estar más cerca de los dioses.

En el balcón donde estaba la entrada al edificio se encontraba Emmon Frey, acompañado por Tygett, cuyos cabellos dorados y largos daban la impresión que era mucho mayor en edad que el Frey, y a un lado Genna que miraba hacia Lannisport con expresión perdida, se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—¿Estás lista?—

Genna asintió casi al mismo tiempo que Tygett comenzaba a caminar con Emmon Frey a su lado.

Tywin

Se había vestido con un jubón rojo carmesí para recordar a los invitados que era un Lannister, a pesar que su padre no demostraba ser como tal. A un lado suyo se encontraba Sumner Crakehall, con la misma pétrea que mantenía en los consejos de su padre.

—Confío que esto termine rápido— le dijo Sumner serio.

Tywin lo observó, parecía que solo tenía un faceta para todo, era inteligente pero a su vez frío como el hielo del Muro, sino hubiera sido por él los vasallos de su padre se hubieran rebelado en más de una ocasión.

El primero en entrar en el Septo fue Emon Frey acompañado por su hermano Tygett, quien era mucho más alto que el novio a pesar de tener más edad. La vestimenta del Frey consistía en un jubón celeste a combinar con unos calzones blancos, llevaba la capa con la insignia de su casa y una barba insipiente para mostrar su "madurez".

—No entiendo todavía como mi padre acepto esto— gruño Tywin—al menos tu hijo era un mejor partido—

Sumner Crakehall lo miró con la máscara de hielo que era su cara.

—Gracias por el alago— dijo con una voz que parecía de un muerto.

Luego de un momento apareció la novia en un vestido rojo escarlata, con el pelo rubio cayendo como una cascada sobre los hombros desnudos de su vestido y con la cara adornada con un par de lágrimas, la acompañaba su hermano Kevan, que no le quitaba un ojo de encima al novio.

El Septón observó a ambos novios y comenzó la ceremonia, la cual no duro mucho, en poco tiempo ambos novios habían hecho sus votos e intercambiado las capas y en ese instante estaban disfrutando un banquete.

La mesa estaba repleta de banquetes para demostrar la "amistad" de su padre con Walder Frey pero la cantidad de invitados no demostraba lo mismo, solamente un par de casas menores y muchos Lannister provenientes de distintas ramas de la Casa principal habían venido a la boda. Tywin se abstenía a comer mientras miraba a los invitados que contaban chistes a viva voz sobre Tytos y sus hijos, pero este no hacía nada, se unía a la "diversión" de forma inocente. Los comentarios despectivos se callaban en torno a Tywin y Sumner hasta llegar a un silencio incómodo en torno a ambos.

Mientras el clamor y la ebriedad de la fiesta aumentaban un hombre entró en el salón donde se realizaba el festín, vestía una armadura roja y parecía haber estado cabalgando por días. El extraño se acercó a Lord Crakehall y habló en voz baja para su oído, luego se levantó e hizo un ademán hacia Tywin.

Tytos observó a su hijo mientras se marchaba y se intentó de levantar entre medio de la borrachera para acompañarlos pero Lord Crakehall puso una mano sobre el pecho del anciano y lo detuvo.

—Emborráchese, se lo merece—le dijo con su usual tono de muerto viviente.

Afuera del salón todo estaba muy silencioso, excepto por el sonido del chocar de las olas con las rocas de más abajo. Lord Sumner observó a Tywin fijamente mientras Steffron Lannister, un primo lejano proveniente de una casa cadete de los Lannister que gobernaba sobre Lannisport, se acercaba a ambos.

—Me acaban de llegar noticias un poco perturbadoras, Lord Jason Tarbeck ha movilizado sus banderizos y se dirige hacia la ciudad, ha quemado varias aldeas en su camino y está a dos días de aquí— dijo Lord Sumner.

Tywin se sobrecogió, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que los Tarbeck habían enviado ciertas quejas debido a los impuestos que se habían propuesto sobre las minas y los puertos de la zona sur. Tytos había tomado a menos estas quejas siguiendo sus "corazonadas", que nunca disfrutaron de éxito alguno, y había decidido enviar varios portavoces a disculparse, Tywin y Kevan habían dicho que Lady Ellene y Lord Jason debían ser citados para poder evitar cualquier levantamiento como los de hacía un año pero Tytos se negó argumentando que aquellos sería deshonrar a la amistad de sus amigos.

Steffron observó al suelo y luego a Lord Sumner.

—¿Hay noticias de los portavoces que Tío envió?—

—Fueron colgados y quemados en Torreón Tarbeck, esto nos demuestra que no buscan negociar— respondió Lord Sumner con su usual voz inexpresiva.

Tywin frunció el ceño y se apoyó en una columna.

—¿Alguien ha apoyado a las intenciones de los Tarbeck?—

—Me han llegado noticias recientemente que los Westerling y los Reyne así como los Banefort se han levantado en armas hace un par de días y se dirigen hacia el Castillo Sarsfield, quizás para capturarlo y cortarnos de refuerzos por el norte o para buscar el apoyo de Lord Sarsfield— respondió Lord Sumner.

Tywin golpeó la columna donde se apoyaba. Los Reyne debían liderar los rebeldes, eran movidos por la simple idea de convertirse en una casa poderosa y seguramente usaron sus influencias monetarias para poder conseguir el apoyo de esas casas y sus banderizos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato— dijo.

—Tienes razón— Lord Sumner Crakehall hinchó el pecho— por eso me debo dirigir a Refugio Quebrado lo más rápido para conseguir refuerzos.—Observó a Steffron— Tu irás con 2000 hombres a ayudar a Lord Sarsfield y asegurar el norte—

Steffron asintió con cara incrédula, era la primera vez que recibía un contingente tan grande y seguramente debía sentir algo de terror por como sus ojos se habían abierto como platos negros.

—Bien— dijo el joven Lannister.

—Tywin, tu defenderás la ciudad con la Guardia y con los banderizos de los alrededores, intentaré de convencer a los Serret y a los Swift para que se unan a mi hueste así que tardaré un tiempo en llegar—

Tywin asintió al mismo tiempo que Lord Crakehall se alejaba a largas zancadas dirigiéndose a los establos, Steffron saludó a Tywin con una reverencia y se alejó también. Desde el balcón se observaba el mar, solo unas pequeñas olas se destilaban mientras parecía venir una tormenta a lo lejos, como una calma justo antes que las lluvias se desataran.


	2. Tormenta sobre Lannisport

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de las Lluvias de Castamere.

Capítulo 2:

Tormenta sobre Lannisport

Roland:

Las huestes de los Tarbeck se enfilaban junto al mar en una fila enorme que abarcaba un par de kilómetros. Frente a las tropas se encontraba él, un joven de 20 años, sin experiencia en la guerra más que por canciones y relatos, que jamás había usado una espada contra otro hombre y que marchaba contra su propia voluntad.

Lord Jason Tarbeck había ordenado a él, su hijo primogénito, de capturar Lannisport aunque sabía muy bien que su madre fue la que lo convenció. Según Lady Ellyn Tarbeck, Tytos Lannister abriría las puertas de la ciudad sin siquiera ofrecer lucha por lo que no había necesidad de pelear pero que su nombre, el de su casa y el suyo, quedarían marcados en la historia por ser los primeros en capturar Casterly Rock.

Cuando Roland Tarbeck preguntó a su padre porque se rebelaba argumentó sobre los códigos de caballería, sobre como los señores y sus vasallos deberían relacionarse, sobre el deshonor y tantas otras cosas pero la única razón por la cual los Tarbeck se debían rebelar era la idea que el nombre de la Casa quedara escrito en los libros de historia como aquella que logró extinguir a los Lannister.

Mientras las tropas marchaban en el Camino del Océano Roland se preguntaba si lo que decían los soldados sobre él era verdad, que era un comandante totalmente ineficiente al no enviar exploradores a asegurar el terreno o al no traer máquinas de asedio. Él había aceptado el cargo para poder intentar de complacer a su padre pero cualquier capitán era mucho más experimentado que él, pero su madre insistió. Ahora estaba al mando de 2000 hombres y capturaría Lannisport para enorgullecer a su padre de cualquier forma, con o sin luchar.

Kevan: 

Hacía dos días que Tytos Lannister se había marchado con Gerion, Genna y el tesoro de la familia con rumbo a la Isla Bella para refugiarse. Con ellos había partido Emmon Frey, que tenía la excusa de proteger a su esposa, pero en el fondo Kevan sabía que se apartaba de la batalla en una actitud de cobardía más que por protección.

Mientras un escudero le ayudaba a colocar su armadura, Kevan entró en cuenta que esa era la primera vez que entraría en batalla, la primera vez que tomaría una vida, la primera vez que lideraría. Tywin había confiado en él para dirigir el flanco izquierdo y en Tygett para el derecho, mientras que en el centro se encontraba el castellano de Casterly Rock, Otto Yarwick, un hombre de confianza de Lord Sumner Crakehall que había ayudado en la captura de Jason Tarbeck hacía un año.

Kevan reconocía que en término de hombres los Lannister superaban a los Tarbeck por poco más de 1000 soldados, según habían mencionado los exploradores, pero la mayor parte de las tropas nunca habían entrado en combate, había varias lealtades dudosas entre las casas menores y en lo que respectaba a los comandantes tampoco tenían mucha experiencia. Pero lo que les faltaba en experiencia lo tenían en determinación y eso valía mucho más que cualquier comandante experimentado

Salió de carpa mientras se acomodaba el peto y observó a sus hombres. El flanco izquierdo estaba compuesto en su mayor parte por infantes y caballería ligera provenientes de las zonas circundantes de Lannisport. En total contaba con unos 700 hombres, la misma cantidad que su hermano Tygett tenía en el flanco opuesto para poder reforzar al centro compuesto por unos 1000 infantes que intentarían de aguantar las arremetidas del enemigo. Tywin se había puesto al mando de la reserva que estaba formada por caballería pesada y varios hombres de armas.

El sonido de una trompeta sacó a Kevan de sus pensamientos, el enemigo se aproximaba y no podía comenzar ahora cuando más concentrado necesitaba estar. Su escudero le trajo un caballo y se montó en él. Sus soldados se reunieron alrededor suyo con ojos tímidos y desesperanzados.

—Soldados— dijo— no se me hacen bien los discursos pero quiero que sepan que no solo mi casa está en peligro, detrás de esas murallas están vuestras familias, quiero que piensen en ellas porque si somos derrotados ellas sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte—

Una chispa se activó entre los hombres, sus ojos se mostraron diferentes, como si supieran lo que sucedería si pasaba lo peor. Todos empezaron a discutir sabiendo que no luchaban solamente por su señor sino también por su familia.

—Formen— dijo Kevan— y luchen no solo por mí, por ustedes— sacó la espada de su funda— ¡CASTERLY ROCK!— rugió.

Sus hombres comenzaron a gritar los nombres de los lugares de donde provenían, luego se dispusieron en las filas como se había planeado en las reuniones. Kevan observó como a lo lejos llegaban a verse los estandartes enemigos.

—Deséame suerte Genna— pensó al ponerse el yelmo y cabalgar junto a sus hombres.

El Observador:

Desde lo más alto del septo el Maestre Johnsen podía observar todo el campo de batalla. Un viejo apasionado por la historia y conocido en la Ciudadela por haber escrito "Crónicas de la Rebelión de Fuego Oscuro" tuvo la suerte de encontrarse en Lannisport casi al mismo tiempo que el estallido de la rebelión. Johnsen tenía la idea de hacer otro ensayo antes de cumplir sus 70 años, por lo que se prometió a si mismo recopilar cada dato que él y su escriba pudieran tener a mano.

Desde el septo se podía observar a llanura color amarilla bordeada por pequeños bosquecillos donde dos ejércitos definirían el destino de las Tierras del Oeste. A un lado suyo, dormido entre varios bultos se encontraba Nym, un joven dorniense al servicio del Maestre que servía de escriba desde que el último había muerto.

—Nym— gruñó el maestre—despierta y ven conmigo—

El joven abrió los ojos mientras la llovizna matinal se detenía, luego se levantó y trotó hasta donde el historiador. Johnsen dio un rápido vistazo con su lente myriense y logró observar como desde lo lejos comenzaban a aparecer las insignias de los Tarbeck. Analizó su marcha, que era en cuadro con la caballería posicionada en los flancos y la retaguardia y en el centro con los infantes, todos apiñados en una sola masa.

A unos 500 pasos de las murallas, los Lannister acomodaron a los infantes en el centro también pero en una forma más dispersa, quizás para evitar bajas masivas al recibir el fuego de los arqueros enemigos pero esta estrategia dejaría también bastante débil sus posiciones.

Los primeros en iniciar el combate fueron los arqueros Lannister de los flancos, dispararon sus armas y lanzaron una lluvia de saetas que azotaron las líneas del medio de los Tarbeck, que iniciaron una carga con los hombres de arma y lanceros en una rápida carrera que chocó contras líneas Lannister como lo hace un martillo contra un yunque.

Una desorganizada lucha comenzó a debatirse en el centro casi al mismo tiempo que por el flanco izquierdo la caballería Tarbeck se lanzó como una avalancha sobre los infantes Lannister, que los detuvieron por unos instantes antes que se desbandaran.

—Los Lannister dejaron una brecha importante en la izquierda, no creo que se puedan recuperar de ello— dijo Nym señalando a los desbandados infantes.

—Espera.—respondió el maestre mientras señalaba a la caballería Lannister que se lanzaba en un ataque—Eso permitirá a los infantes reorganizarse y seguramente la caballería Tarbeck no podrá cargar de nuevo—

Por largos minutos los hombres en el centro y la izquierda se debatieron en una pelea que parecía interminable hasta que poco a poco la zona central del ejército Lannister comenzó a ceder terreno dejando al descubierto peligrosamente el flanco derecho.

La derecha fue dejada atrás y rodeada mientras el centro intentaba de reorganizarse, pero todo parecía en vano, la victoria de los Tarbeck se deslumbraba en el horizonte mientras los Lannister intentaban de ordenar sus formaciones en la retaguardia para tratar de detener otra carga de los infantes de Tarbeck por la izquierda, con la cual estos habían agotado sus reservas totalmente.

Cuando el final de la batalla se veía venir de forma favorable para los rebeldes desde la puerta de Lannisport se desplegó la reserva con Tywin Lannister liderándola en el frente de forma valerosa. Desplazándose entre las brechas que se habían formado entre el centro y la derecha la caballería pesada se desplazó para reforzar el flanco mientras desde los hombres de armas se dirigían a ayudar a las tropas de la izquierda.

—Una estrategia remarcable— dijo el Maestre— quería que los Tarbeck se quedaran sin reservas y sin energías para así abatirlos—

Entre las filas de la derecha los Tarbeck flaqueaban y comenzaban a ceder cada vez más terreno mientras los infantes y la caballería ligera no podían hacer frente a los jinetes pesados que cargaban a viva fuerza con Tywin en el frente. En el centro el inesperado cambio de acontecimientos hizo que varios hombres de los Lannister comenzaran a empujar y a luchar fieramente contra sus enemigos, haciendo que los cansados hombres de a pie se comenzaran a desbandar.

Varios cuernos sonaron al mismo tiempo, eso demostraba que los Tarbeck ya no podían luchar más. Las agotadas tropas, que seguramente habían marchado durante días no esperaban un combate tan sostenido. Toda o al menos la mayor parte de su caballería había debido a las cargas y el sostenido combate, los desmoralizados soldados a pie no tuvieron otra opción que usar sus últimas energías para huir.

—La estrategia de Tywin Lannister fue sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos, dejar sin reservas al enemigo y agotarlos en una sostenida lucha, prefería despacharlos rápidamente que intentar de mantener un sitio el cual iba a perder— escribió el Maestre Johnsen en su cuaderno más tarde mientras observaba desde una pequeña plaza la multitud que lanzaba alabanzas a los soldados.

Intenté de escribir lo mejor posible la batalla basándome en hechos de un combate real. Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Los Vientos del Final

Capítulo 3:

Los vientos del final:

Kevan:

La niebla matutina aún no se había levantado. A lo lejos el sol se destilaba débilmente entre los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo y daban el presagio de que en cualquier momento la llovizna que estaba cayendo se convertiría en torrencial lluvia. Los árboles susurraban y los estandartes se alborotaban mientras el viento soplaba.

A la izquierda suya podía observar el Toro de la casa Prester mientras a su derecha el León de los Lannister se posaba desafiante junto con el sol de los Kenning, más a la izquierda podía notar unos difusos estandartes que parecían de los Plumm o los Hetherspoon pero no lo sabía por lo alejado que estaban de donde se encontraba.

Separados por una distancia poco menor a las 800 yardas, atravesando un campo recién sembrado aún húmedo a causa del rocío matinal, en lo alto de una colina poblada por sauces y pinos blancos, los estandartes celeste y blanco se aglutinaban en el centro de la hueste enemiga, (...)

Kevan se sentía nervioso, apretaba con fuerza el pomo de su espada, con tanta fuerza que su mano se había dormido, el sudor frío le resbalaba de su rubio cabello mientras intentaba de apartar el miedo… el miedo a morir… el miedo a llevar a sus hombres a morir… Miraba constantemente a los soldados, que parecían curiosamente anónimos detrás de sus yelmos pero tenían una curiosa mirada de temor. Kevan se reconfortaba un poco sabiendo que no era el único en apabullarse, sabía que todos compartían ese sentimiento pero ahora debía juntar valor por sus hombres y por Genna…

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar el día en que había partido de Lannisport, lo acompañaban 2000 hombres que marchaban bajo el estandarte del León Dorado. Atrás había quedado Otto Yarwyc al mando de 600 hombres que defenderían Casterly Rock mientras ellos se dirigían al sur. El objetivo que Tywin había propuesto durante el consejo de guerra era el de reunirse con Tommen Plumm en la ciudadela de Helguen para así mantenerlo como punto fuerte al momento de iniciar la campaña hacia el sur. Pero la idea de marchar con tan pocas tropas no le agradaba a Tywin así que se decidió enviar a Kevan con 800 hombres para reforzar el destacamento de los Plumm mientras esperaba con Tygett a los banderizos leales.

Kevan se sorprendió de cómo su hermano confiaba en él, solamente tenía 15 años y solo tenía la experiencia en batalla cuando se había enfrentado a Lannisport, cualquier Lord menor bajo su mando podría haber tomado su lugar en ese momento pero no fue así. Cuando se atrevió preguntarle a Tywin el porqué de confiarle aquella importante misión respondió diciendo:

—Tú eres mi hermano y entre todos los hombres que están aquí bajo mi mando eres en quién más confío para realizar esta tarea—

Y antes que el sol hubiera despuntado por el horizonte se despidió del campamento, atravesaron la empalizada que se había dispuesto para proteger a la tropa y se alejaron poco a poco por el Camino del Océano internándose en la campiña de las Tierras del Oeste.

Los sauces se movían y susurraban cuando el viento soplaba, los tallos de plantas y flores de la temprana primavera aparecían tímidamente entre el pasto y el barro invernal. Los pobladores de pequeñas aldeas comenzaban a arar los campos en esperanza de poder sacar al menos un poco de forraje para sus caballos, que parecían más flacos que de costumbre.

Kevan recordó que Genna siempre había querido casarse en primavera, recordarla le trajo un poco de nostalgia y a su vez se sintió feliz que su deseo se cumpliera a pesar que el novio no fuera muy agradable para ningún familiar cercano. Pensar en Emmon Frey le revolvió el estomago así que decidió concentrarse en el paisaje.

La marcha continuó durante la mayor parte del día hasta que a lo lejos pudieron observar el Castillo de Helguen, una fortaleza dispuesta con altas torres que parecían rozar el cielo, según había oído, un Plumm las había edificado para poder intentar de llegar a los Siete con mas facilidad, su empresa había llevado a una ruina casi total a la Casa de la cual habían tardado años en recuperarse. Las murallas que rodeaban la ciudadela eran enormes y en el centro de esta se encontraba una enorme villa a modo de salón principal. En las murallas se podían observar los estandartes de los Plumm con el León Dorado de los Lannister a un lado.

Atravesaron el rastrillo y se encontraron en el patio de la ciudadela, donde varios guardias había llegado para recibirlos, todos llevaban armaduras color rojas y cotas de maya por debajo de estas, portaban espadas y algunos incluso lanzas y por lo que se veía en sus exhaustos rostros habían estado mucho tiempo haciendo tarea de patrullaje.

—Ser Kevan— dijo un hombre entrado ya en edad con el pelo canoso escurriéndose entre las ranuras del yelmo que parecía ser el Capitán de la Guardia—Lord Tommen me ha pedido que lo escolte a usted con él—

Kevan asintió y ordenó a sus hombres colocarse en las murallas y ayudar en caso que el enemigo se decidiera presentar. El capitán de la guardia lo guió por la plazoleta, donde muchos campesinos habían levantado un improvisado campamento a base de telas para así intentar buscar refugio de las incursiones y represalias enemigas. A medida que avanzaban rumbo al salón principal, Kevan observó como en varias de las enormes torres que hacían tan peculiar el castillo habían colocado varios arqueros y escorpiones para así tener superioridad de fuego en el caso de ser sitiados.

El interior del salón principal estaba iluminado por candelabros ya que los vitrales de las ventanas no dejaban entrar mucha luz. En el centro de la sala se posaba una enorme mesada donde un grupo de hombres, algunos ataviados en armaduras mientras un par llevaban ropas de maestre, la mayor parte de los hombres parecían ser jóvenes capitanes, incluso uno llevaba la insignia de la Guardia de élite de los Plumm, y entre esos hombres lo observó.

Tommen Plumm era un hombre de unos 60 años pero no lo aparentaba, apenas tenía arrugas en el rostro y sus ojos parecían dar un extraño brillo, ataviado en su armadura y hablando fluidamente con sus capitanes parecía tener 20 años menos, el único aspecto que la edad parecía haberle carcomido era el cabello, blanco como la nieve de las montañas. Tommen levantó la mirada y luego de apartarse de la reunión donde se encontraba se acercó a Kevan con actitud vivaz y amigable hacia él.

—Lord Kevan— dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Lord Plumm, es un placer disfrutar de vuestra hospitalidad— le respondió.

Con un gesto casi fraternal lo llevó a la mesa de reuniones donde habían desplegados mapas, notas, cartas y pequeñas figurillas que parecían representar las distintas tropas.

En la reunión hablaron sobre el estado de una pequeña fuerza de la Casa Tarbeck que había tomado posición en las cercanías de un pequeño vado y como hacía ya dos días Tommen había enviado a su hermano Mathos para poder tomar control del área pero que no había recibido más informes de él. Kevan aceptó enviar varios exploradores para intentar de conocer la situación de los alrededores de Helguen. El resto del Consejo de Guerra se ocupó de hablar sobre las provisiones disponibles en el castillo así de cómo los gastos para reconstruir varias pequeñas aldeas que habían sido quemadas por el ejército Tarbeck en un intento de dar represalias. Al terminar Kevan se sentía agotado y se preguntaba con Tywin podía tomarse tan calmo la idea de dirigir una ejército si estar envuelto en la política ya era difícil.

La cena fue corta y breve, no se discutió mucho ya que todo lo que se tenía que decir se había dicho en el Consejo de Guerra. Se sirvió una comida a base de pescado y salchichas acompañado por vino, Kevan apenas toco el plato por un nudo en su estomago que le hacía sentir nauseas. Al final del festín se retiró a unos aposentos que Tommen le había asignado en una de las características torres que poblaban el castillo, la habitación era espaciosa y tenía vista sobre toda la llanura y las colinas que rodeaban.

Se sacó su ropa y se tomó un baño en una pequeña tina que una criada había traído, quería relajarse de todo lo que había sucedido en el día, quería regresar a Casterly Rock con Genna y sus hermanos para poder vivir en paz pero no, ahora no debía darse el lujo de caer rendido, cuando terminara todo eso sabía que podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad pero en ese instante debía concentrarse y estar listo para fuera lo que fuera.

La cama estaba fría en comparación con el agua de la tina pero allí sus músculos parecieron dar un respiro de alivio cuando se deslizó bajo las sabanas. Cuando cerró sus ojos pareció que de un momento a otro la oscuridad lo rodeo y se dejó caer bajo las manos del sueño. Soñó con los hombres que había matado, sus caras aparecían en pequeños intervalos frente a él todas teñidas en rojo, los gritos parecían metal que se clavaba en sus sienes cuando daban su último aliento, sintió temor, temor de terminar como ellos y de no volver a ver a sus hermanos ni a nadie, temor a morir.

El sonido de un cuerno lo despertó por la mañana, sentía que sus manos le temblaban por el sueño de la noche y que sus ojos aún querían estar cerrados pero en ese instante otra vez el sonido del cuerno sonó, se espabiló y supo que algo andaba mal. Fue a por su armadura, se colocó rápidamente la cota de malla y luego la espinilleras antes de que un escudero irrumpiera en la habitación.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?— preguntó Kevan sobresaltado.

—Los Tarbeck… han llegado…— le respondió mientras le colocaba el peto de la armadura.

Su pulso se aceleró y sintió como sus manos temblaban. Se puso los brazales de cuero con rapidez, tomó el yelmo y su espada y bajó la torre a todo lo que daba. Cuando llegó a la plazoleta principal observó a Tommen Plumm y sus hijos partiendo en dirección a las murallas…

Roland:

Roland observaba el campo de batalla desde lo alto de la colina. Su padre estaba a su lado, enfundado en una armadura con la insignia de los Tarbeck en una pechera, con rostro serio y sus ojos concentrados en las fuerzas enemigas hacía recordar a un sabio maestre de la Ciudadela concentrado en sus estudios.

-Nos superan en número pero nosotros estamos en terreno alto- sentenció Jason Tarbeck.

Contó la cantidad de estandartes que había y se sorprendió que hubiera tantas casas que apoyaran a los Lannister. Intentó de alejarse de allí por un momento, recordar cómo fue que había logrado llegar hasta ese punto.

Luego de huir de Lannisport, siendo acosado tanto por imaginar como su padre reaccionaría ante de la derrota que había caído sobre su cabeza como por los incursores que Tywin Lannister había enviado a atacar los flancos de la desmoralizada tropa por las noches, se vio obligado a marchar por las noches y ocultar a sus hombres por el día mientras intentaba de encontrarse con las fuerzas de su padre, que debían estar marchando en ese momento hacia Lannisport, como se había estipulado en los planes originales.

Debes en cuando la tropa encontraba un pequeño pueblo y, sabiendo que la moral baja y el hambre pululaba en la tropa como las ratas en las alcantarillas del Desembarco del Rey, lo saqueaban para luego reducirlo a cenizas a pesar que el botín a veces se limitaba a unas cuantas ovejas o vacas que eran carneadas y devoradas rápidamente o al simple hecho de que los hombres disfrutaran un poco de tiempo con una mujer.

Luego de dos días se hacía cada vez más evidente que él no podría jamás hacer papel de líder. Escuchaba como entre sus hombres se lo criticaba fervientemente mientras marchaba, los capitanes hablaban de cómo estaba dejando un rastro que llevaría a los Lannister hacia ellos o como no sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

Pero al día siguiente (o más bien la noche), luego de rodear la fortaleza de Helguen, se toparon con el campamento de avanzada de su tío Marick Tarbeck, la mano derecha de su padre y un conocido explorador entre los hombres. Las tiendas se encontraban en las cercanías de un vado donde se olía la podredumbre de varios cuerpos apilados junto a un molino quemado, casi todos eran soldados con el escudo de los Plumm y parecían haber estado así durante dos días. Un capitán lo guió a la tienda de su tío que se limito a llamar a un par de jinetes para que lo escoltaran con su padre.

A unas cuantas millas de distancia se encontraba el campamento principal de los Tarbeck, donde habían reunidos alrededor de 3000 hombres, aunque no había contado con detenimiento sabía que podían ser unos cuantos más pero no tantos como para poder formar una hueste mayor a los 4500 soldados.

Su padre lo recibió en su tienda, su rostro denotaba ira y frustración, le lanzó una reprimenda que hacía parecer a Roland un niño pequeño en lugar del veinteañero que era, pero considerando la situación en la que se encontraban y en que había sido la primera batalla de Roland, Jason Tarbeck aceptó perdonarlo y permitirlo participar en la batalla por venir. Habría preferido regresar a su casa como un perdedor que volver a tener que combatir.

Jason Tarbeck explicó su plan de batalla esa misma noche en un pequeño consejo de guerra.

—Si algo se— comenzó diciendo— es que la fortaleza de Helguen ahora no tiene demasiadas tropas para defenderse, luego de que Marick derrotó a Wilhelm Plumm en el Vado de la Doncella le dejamos con menos de 200 hombres para defender su preciada ciudad, si tenemos la oportunidad de tomarla podremos fortificarla y evitar así que los Lannister puedan atacar nuestras tierras, en cuanto concretemos esto lanzaré una campaña contra los Crakehall para así evitar que nos ataquen por el sur—

Sabía que su padre siempre actuaba así, siempre daba todo por sentado tan fácilmente, eso tarde o temprano lo llevaría a la ruina.

Así fue que por la mañana levantaron el campamento y marcharon hacia Helguen, a la cual no tardaron en llegar. En sus muros se encontraban las banderas de los Plumm y los Lannister, demostrando su lealtad hacia ellos. En los muros había guardias listos para lanzar sus flechas o luchar para defender su ciudad hasta la muerte.

—Admira— dijo su padre— este día será una victoria para nosotros—

Los mensajeros fueron y vinieron mientras intentaba de parlamentar con Tommen Plumm para que rindiera la ciudad, cuando su padre sintió que era un pérdida de tiempo seguir con la charla y ordenó movilizar los arietes hacia las puertas. Pero antes de que lograran derribar las entradas de Helguen su tío Marick llegó diciendo que Tywin Lannister dirigía un ejército hacia donde se encontraban.

Ahora estaba viendo lo que parecía ser una enorme ola que en cualquier momento lo tragaría, ahora volvería a sentir el miedo, sentía que todo terminaría allí, sentía que el fin de los planes de su padre estaba cerca. Tragó saliva mientras apretaba el puño de la espada, el frío le recorrió la espalda mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían, sus ojos se cerraron cuando colina abajo sintió el retumbar de un cuerno y el grito de los enemigos.

Sentía miedo… sentía que el final estaba cerca…

Este ha sido difícil… concentrarse en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo me hace sentir agobiado… siento que este capítulo no está de lo mejor pero habrá que ver, soy una persona muy perfeccionista en cuanto a esto…

Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
